Requiem
by Gouki3
Summary: Is love chemical, or something more? The Scooby gangUh, I mean Science Club try to find out. [Slash]


Marshall Wheeler moved his hand over Lucas's. They looked at each other, directly in the eye. It was silent. All they could hear was their own heartbeat. Slowly, Marshall reached up with his hand and rubbed the side of Lucas's cheek. Lucas didn't know what to do. Then Marshall leaned and planted his lips on Lucas's.  
  
The kiss was long, he didn't want it to end. The energy he was putting into it burned him. Marshall moved his hand up under Lucas's shirt rubbing his back, squeezing his hand tightly with his other hand. Lucas's breath tasted sweet. Lucas was mimicking his every move, just as involved in the kiss as Marshall, and enjoyed it just as much.  
  
Destiny wasn't about to have that thought as Marshall suddenly snapped awake in the Science Club meeting, much to the amusement of everyone else who had noticed him sleeping. Josie was talking about something. As Marshall glanced around people were more interested in his sleeping during the meeting that her speech.  
  
"As I was saying, Marshall, love isn't just there. It's based on pheromones and chemical reactions of the brain," Josie Trent said through gritted teeth, "there is a science to love. It's kinda like an electric shock. It's a chemical reaction."  
  
"No there isn't, Josie," Corrine challenged her roommate. "Love is something more than science. It's, well not science. I know that. It's..."  
  
Josie jumped in top of the table. "You're only saying that because you have lusty naughty feelings about Marshall!" She shouted.  
  
Corrine's eyes went wide with anger as she jumped from her seat. "I do not! You're lying!" She turned to face the three boys. "She's crazy! Don't listen to her!"  
  
She wasn't very effective at stopping them from laughing due her blushing and hysterical tone.  
  
"Lust naughty feelings, Corrine. You can't fight them." Josie cried getting down from the table.  
  
"Shutup Josie," Corrine said tightly. "I'll hurt you!"  
  
"No you won't. You'll leave one of the guys to do it so you'll never have to worry about getting blood on your hands," she replied.  
  
Corrine quieted down after Josie said this and sat back down. "Besides what about your, uh, naughty lusty feelings for Vaughn? When you were drawing pictures of him and writing about how much you'd like to..." She trailed off deliberately leaving everyone staring at Josie. Except Vaughn.  
  
"Oh that is so... I mean, come on... you don't seriously..." Josie slumped into her chair her face turning a deep reddish-purple.  
  
"Unexplainable?" Vaughn offered, before he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait I zoned out. Have we moved on from what Corrine was saying? Shouldn't we be talking about relevant science-ish things?"  
  
"I agree with Josie," Marshall said quietly, his face burning with embarrassment.  
  
Vaughn nudged him slightly. "I wonder what you dreaming about then..."  
  
"Shutup Vaughn," Marshall muttered. "Besides, Josie dreams about you apparently. This is a stupid topic anyway. And it's just going to keep going down hill."  
  
Vaughn swallowed hard and remained quiet.  
  
Lucas sarcastically muttered 'moron' under his breath and let his hand fall from the air before saying, "boom. That's where this topic is heading."  
  
Josie ignored Lucas and crossed her arms and glared daggers at Marshall unimpressed with his lack of interest, "how would you know? You were busy dreaming. Unless you're embarrassed."  
  
Marshall scowled at her. "It doesn't change the fact that this is stupid! Can't we talk about something meaningful?"  
  
"Is there someway we could find it out?" Lucas asked stifling a yawn. "An experiment or something? As long at it gets us off this topic and shuts Josie and Corrine up!"  
  
"I give up with you people!" Josie cried exasperatedly. "Fine, we'll talk about something else. Happy? Wormholes? DNA? Bugs? Time travel?" She glared at Lucas, "conspiracy theory and overtly paranoid teenagers?"  
  
Lucas gave a mock-shocked-and-appalled look at Josie. She raised an eyebrow when a playful thought crossed her mind. "I bet you aren't game enough to prove something to me. Prove that love is chemical for Corrine and everyone by starting a relationship with someone."  
  
"I can do that. Simple."  
  
She shook her head. "No, Lucas, you couldn't. That's the beauty of it."  
  
"Yes. I. Could."  
  
"Not." She countered.  
  
"Shouldn't someone be stopping this?" Corrine whispered.  
  
Marshall shrugged, not really wanting to talk to Corrine with her lusty naughty feelings about him and all. "It's nice to have him argue with someone other than me, so I'm not all that fussed about it."  
  
"What's thing you do to leave the place without actually leaving?" Vaughn asked already tired of Lucas and Josie's argument.  
  
Marshall scratched his head thoughtfully. "I think you mean escapism. Avoidance of reality through the diversion of the mind. Actually, I think that's more to do with escapists... Best just to daydream."  
  
"Whatever man. I'm so sick of this," Vaughn said turning his attention to Josie and Lucas. "Would you two shutup?"  
  
"No!" Lucas cried back. "We're busy discussing this topic she was so obsessed with talking about." He leaned in closer to Josie. "Fine! You set up the machine and I'll prove to you that there is no chemical basis to love at all."  
  
"Good. Alright. It'll be ready soon," she said happily. "I'll be waiting for you in here. You can all go now. It'll take about half an hour to set up. You should have a shower or something first, so we don't have any kind of screw-ups. Anymore than you I mean."  
  
Lucas was proud of standing up to Josie until he realized what side of the argument he was on. "Huh? What? Wait! I agree with you! This is stupid! I agree with you! You! Love is chemical! Don't make me do this!"  
  
"To late now buddy," Marshall said dragging him out of the classroom. "Let's go get some food." Lucas's pride disappeared almost immediately as the four friends left Josie alone to prepare for experiment.  
  
Marshall and Lucas had retreated to their room while Josie set up the experiment. Lucas was in the bathroom having a shower while Marshall cooked himself some food. It was better Lucas was in the shower moping about this 'stupid experiment' than out there snapping at Marshall about it. Maybe Marshall could...  
  
"So, this will be your big chance with Josie, huh?" Marshall called, prodding subtly about who Lucas would use for his 'relationship'.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't think she wants to be in the relationship. You got someone in mind?" Lucas called back. When he heard nothing he called out his next question. "Marshall, have you got any soap?"  
  
"Yeah..." he replied cautiously. "Why?"  
  
"Could you bring it in. I've got none left."  
  
Marshall had to double take what he had just said. Had he really invited him in to the bathroom while he was showering? Marshall grabbed his soap and walked into the bathroom slowly. "I'm just putting it on the bench..."  
  
"Thanks," Lucas replied, before waving him out.  
  
Marshall deflated. He couldn't see Lucas through the curtain. He could see flashed every now and again, but nothing to please him. He turned towards the door and started to leave when a thought crossed his mind. He walked to the door and closed it, before creeping back to where he was standing in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
Lucas heard the door close and then leaned over to get the soap of the bench. He looked out only to see Marshall standing in the center of the bathroom. Lucas gave multiple, loud cries of fright and tried to reach for a towel to cover himself up.  
  
He managed to grab a towel, but fell over in the process, and when he looked up Marshall was towering over him with no shirt on water running all over his back. "Oh come on, like you haven't seen me in the shower..." He said quietly.  
  
"True!" Lucas replied. "But I don't normally hang around the bathroom to see you in the shower..."  
  
"You don't 'normally hang around the showers?' Normally?" Marshall repeated bating Lucas.  
  
Lucas blushed immensely as he tried to think of something to say to Marshall. "Okay you're taking my words so far out of context that they're in a different time zone!"  
  
Lucas continued to babble, expanding on the point he'd just made and Marshall wasn't in the mood for it. He leaned in and kissed his best friend deeply. At first Lucas was shocked and didn't know what to do. But soon enough, he was caught up in the kiss.  
  
The kiss was hot and passionate, with Lucas mimicking his every move only seconds later, just as he had dreamed. Lucas's breath was sweet, he thought, and Marshall slid his tongue into his best friend's mouth. When he finally pulled away Lucas was stunned—but happy.  
  
He looked at Marshall confused by what had just happened. Water was still blurring his vision slightly and Marshal could tell as he turned off the water. Small droplets ran over Lucas's body, and Marshall traced them with his fingers.  
  
"Still want to bother with the experiment?" Marshall asked a broad smile on his face.  
  
Lucas stood up wrapping the sodden towel around his midsection. "Depends on what happens next... If there's a, uh, chemical reaction or not." Lucas replied a devilish grin appearing as he stepped towards Marshall, dripping wet. 


End file.
